darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NitroMetalHead/Archive 1
Wiki reviving Hello, I'm an experienced wiki editor and administrator and am looking into reviving the Dark Cloud wiki. If you're interested in joining me in this project; please reply on my talk page so we can properly co-ordinate such a thing. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 14:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Great thats one person. I messaged two others so I'd rather wait and see if they show up. Plus I don't really like wikia's pages for discussing this sort of stuff (too slow, especially with multiple folks). If possible I'd like to set up a Steam chat, but IRC would work too. And to talk about what needs to be done, frankly the whole wiki needs a big overhaul. I should probably look into filedumping a bunch of templates in one go, that would save a lot of work instead of copypasting 50+ of them.--[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Welp guess it's just us three. My Steam account is Dweezle92 if you wanna go that route, otherwise we'll have to go some other route like IRC. Send me a note if you got ideas as to when you're available. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Images Where do you get these from? They're surprisingly good, it's like you ripped them straight out of the game. p.s. it'd be better if you could upload them with a filename too. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Also figure you wanna get in on this too; http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Categories --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hm well the lack of proper filenames is still really inconvenient, plus I noticed you had duplicates too. That monster list will be very useful to add categories, thats great. I made a little change to the Bat page so it's less redundant. Eventually we should incorporate the section with the numbers into an infobox. I've wanted to rip pictures from the Jak and Daxter games for ages. I'm guessing the game contents and programs used are really different and it's probably not possible, but if there's a chance then I'd like to know how. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Again? I'd say the current images are fine but hey, if you're that bored you could do two things. One is to re-upload every image individually (you can do so on the specific file page, this takes time though) or just mass upload them AGAIN and this time name them like this; Sewer Rat.jpg, Neo Vanguard.jpg, Pirate Tank.jpg (or .png, which is technically better). No need to add a number. I don't have admin privileges but you could try asking wikia staff if they could easily delete the 100+ or so earlier images you uploaded. Deleting them is a bit of work but not a huge problem, lot more convenient than renaming them all manually. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really matter if the image category is ordered the same as the monster book, it has no real benefit. The benefit of having simple filenames is because it makes it easy to add them to articles. Say you want to add a file of a Beach Rat to an article then you're first gonna have to find out what bloody number that was added to it before you can properly add the picture. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I figured I'll just put it on the list of stuff that needs to be deleted. Unused images are pretty harmless anyway, so it doesn't really matter if they sit there for a while until someone gets admin privileges and deletes them. P.s. nice work with the mass editing, it reminds me of how I did that kinda stuff back in the day on my own wiki. Do you think we can also take images for other stuff in the games? I know we have plenty of good character concept art, but how about better quality images for the weapons? There's probably lots of stuff you can take good quality images of in-game. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Weapon and Monster Pages I've actually been opening your talk page straight from the recent changes page whenever I saw you sent me a message, that said, you're supposed to leave a signature when you finish your messages. You do this by either leaving four tildes: ~~~~ or by clicking the little signature scribble on the top of your edit window (that one automatically leaves four tildes). I guess for now just creating separate pages will do. Though long-term plans I am in favor of combining monster pages into one. Take the Sewer, Rat, Beach Rat, Castle Eater and Death Mouse pages in example. These monsters only differ in statistics but otherwise they're the exact same in their tactics. One can easily take the statistic info and put it into a collapsible infobox so a user can easily see the desired information. This is just my personal opinion though, I figure some people will object to it. The plus side of making pages for everything is to see what we have to deal with and how much junk we got floating around. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) DC1 and DC2 Monsters It should work. Though I wonder if it might be possible to just have one monster page for all those bloody skeletons. Though the battle tactics stuff should indeed work fine. Are all those skeletons of the undead type and therefore all the same except for appearance and statistics? I should probably make an example page somewhere. Was also wondering about what title to pick, ergo the Ram/Dasher one. Which one becomes a redirect and which one stays? Stuff like that. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) About weapon screenshots Since your screenshots are of much bigger size there's no real need to have a pre-set image size, it'll just leave redundant space in the end. Unlike currently where the weapon image is too small on its own. I'm not sure how exactly your screenshot program works though to properly tell you what would best. But if you'd do it like your current monster pictures there should be no problem. If you could take the screenshots in such a way that you don't capture that white spot in the corner then that'd be nice, but no biggie otherwise. P.s. the monster images are easy since they're all in the notebook. But in case of weapons does that mean you'll have to get them all? You can invent the early ones but building up the higher tier versions seems like a pain in the ass. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah if you crop stuff manually just cut it a respectable size so the weapon fits the image. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) There, all done in a quick five minutes (not counting another two minutes setting everything up). I used a neat little trick to make it so easy by simply inserting in place if the old image. You know what that pagename thing does? It automatically turns into the article's pagename/title when viewed by a user. The subst: thing automatically substitutes it with the pagename/title when anyone from then on edits it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Jeez Monica sure has a lot of damn swords. Anyway there's a few hick-ups this time. First; I am missing the Antique Sword and the Holy Daedalus Blade. Second the Lamb Sword's proper name is Lamb's Sword, though I just added the files you uploaded to the article, we can always move them at a later date. Currently merging the Shamshir and Gladius pages, so you can count all the work done in a minute or two after I post this. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) We're also missing the Royal Sword, the one Monica uses at the start of DC2. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Y'know it's pretty rare for a wiki to have all these high-res images of the weapons and monsters 'n' stuff. This leaves the armbands and DC1's weapons right? As well as the Ridepod parts though I figure the non-weapon parts need to be cropped differently. Too bad in-game items only got those tiny inventory pictures. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Monster infobox We've never had proper Lurker images if you're interested. Some quality area pictures would be nice too but thats for some other time. I'm not a in a hurry anyway. p.s. I fiddled up a quick test infobox for the monster pages. Specifically Dark Cloud 2, what do you think? http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Light_Daxter/Sandbox1 --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I figured you would ask that. I went and updated it, so you can see what it looks like now. Note; the collapsible stuff is optional but I did it because otherwise you tend to end up with really lengthy infoboxes from time to time (in case we would ever combine monster pages?). Also I'm not sure if the DC info is correct (no attack or gilda info, stuff like that) but I copied it as is anyway. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) These infoboxes are pretty easy to figure out and create most of the time. We can't go and throw them at this wiki yet though because they use .css code which you need to be an administrator for to edit. And regarding Skype, I ditched it when they killed MSN. I exclusively use Steam now. No worries though, although I guess this turns talk pages into awfully lengthy conversations. p.s. instead of outright deleting old talk page content you might want to archive it instead (simply copy and paste it to a page called User talk:Denis349/Archive 1 and dump it there) in case you ever need to find something again. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) And oh, that item image looked great. Am impressed. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) No worries, if you're a quick learner you'll pick up stuff on the way. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) A template works like this; you have a page which works like a meta-template, this is the mother and contains all the code. Then you have a page which is the code for the individual templates you see on the individual monster pages. The reason the template on my wiki doesn't work here is because there's none of either of those two on this wiki. Here's the catch, you can't just go and dump either templates because they require .css code to look proper (it's responsible for the colors and the formatting, size of stuff, etc.) if not you'll just have these empty shells. You need to be an admin to edit the .css pages and we have no active ones. I figure someone could step up and say "I want to be one" but it requires community consensus (out of all the six people on this wiki or so). No problem either way, we've got plenty of other stuff to do before we need adminship to get to the templates. Let's first finish the images and re-organizing all the pages. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Merging pages Please see; http://darkcloud.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Merging_pages --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Feel kinda bad for abandoning this wiki but I guess that's how things go, been quite busy at the J&D wiki and I remember your screenshots. If you read this, remember this line? "Maybe when my work here is done, I'll take hi-res caps of other games such as Dragon Quest VIII, Ratchet & Clank series, Jak series, and more. Denis349". Doubt your work here is done by any chance, but if you feel like it, want to come over and help get screenshots for the J&D wiki? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:35, January 27, 2014 (UTC) You could always apply for adminship and adopt the wiki yourself though. And you don't need adminship to merge pages btw. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Experience, sure, but my knowledge of the DC games isn't enough to really be good enough to help this wiki with the main problem; the fact that all the articles are really shit. I'd rather you become admin and I will then help you out from the sidelines? We could talk the merge thing over and see what the best approach is, though I'd prefer we did that kind of stuff on Steam (faster). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:45, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You can actually use Steam friends via your browser, no need to install stuff. Up to you though, it depends on how much stuff you want to talk over. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Log-in via www.steampowered.com and go to your profile, accept my friend request and you should be able to select me for chat somewhere on your profile, bottom right I believe. Note that I'll be off within the hour or so and there's always timezone differences, but I'm online pretty often when I can. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:32, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Monster pages Main problem with the current monster pages is the massive flood of data, so how about using a table to stuff it all in one convenient place? I made an example HERE. Easy to use and all. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh that looks really good. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Artwork Clicky Here, something I thought you might want. Its a whole list of character artworks for Dark Cloud 2. Ixbran (talk) 07:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Screenshots Alrighty that's fine, I am just trying to help. The screen shots I managed to upload were somewhat difficult to get done though. I had originally got them from a youtube video, and they had gotten some of Monica's hair pieces mixed up with the wrong outfits, so I had to use Photoshop to get the right hair piece with the right outfit. Took me a good couple of hours to get Monica's Striped, Star, and even her Pumpkin (the uploader put the striped bow with her Pumpkin set! @-@) with the proper hair pieces. When you manage to get higher resolution screens, I'd be more than happy to put them together for you, as I have with the current images. That way you don't have to do all the work. Ixbran (talk) 12:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Okays, but really though if you need help, let me know, and i'll see what i can do. Ixbran (talk) 00:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox work and adoption Haven't seen you online in a while so using this to contact you. Your adoption request got a reply, need to ask Ixbran and Operation Atla users about it, the faster you do this the faster we can rule the world get stuff moving. Yay work! Dunno if you've seen but I also made two sandboxes where I made some changes to existing articles. One is a proposal for a new dungeon page which utilizes tables to get rid of the many nearly-empty dungeon floor pages. The other is a slightly changed version of your Dragon page, I mostly changed some details and added some stuff. The links to said sandboxes are on my userpage. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Return Can't say I've been as surprised as this on a wiki since a while now, really hope you stick around for a while this time! I added you on Steam. Regarding the adoption thing, that's okay, we can do fine without that stuff for a while. If we somehow miss each other on Steam, you should take a look on the sandbox stuff (see above message). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:41, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Adoption reqest Hi, I made an adoption request for the Dark Cloud wiki. Please read and comment on the adoption request topic on the forums. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC)